Shock and Awe
by Wingzero87
Summary: Batman and Wonderwoman have been having a secret relationship, but Bruce hears something from other members of the league an thinks its time for action. Random Oneshot - rated M of insisted actions


**The Halls of Watchtower**

Wonder woman had just finished showering after a simulated mission with Shayera and several other members of the league an was making her way to the cafeteria to get something to eat before her shift started with a huge smile on her face. For the past few months she had been involved in a relationship with the leagues very own chief loner, Batman. It may have taken several tries but the proud Amazon champion finally got her man.

At first she had wanted to tell everyone, but Bruce being Bruce had talked her into keeping it quiet as he felt that this was about them being together and not about the league. So she did, she fought every impulse to run to Shayera, Kara and Barbera and tell them of her budding romance with _her_ dark knight. She loved calling him that, an he never said a word to dissuade her.

**Watchtower Cafeteria**

Bruce Wayne, known to the majority of the league as Batman was sitting at one of the tables with a file in hand drinking a large cup of coffee, prepared just the way he liked it, 2 sugars with nutmeg and cinnamon. He looked around the room taking note of everyone who was present, it was a reflex action that he subconsciously done, then something grabbed his attention as he over heard a coversation from a few tables over, those present were Vigilante, Booster Gold, Shining Knight, Plastic Man, Wildcat and Speedy, the topic of conversion was Diana.

"I don't care if she is founding member that dame has legs up to her chin" Said Booster Gold

"Legs? Man have you checked out the Rack on that babe, I think the only girl on this whole station that an give her a run for her money would be Power Girl" chirped in Plastic Man

"Listen Partners, will you all just lay off, she finds out that she had been talking about like this she will be done to happy"

"Thou dishonour the lady with thou crude words and lustful leers"

Batman glared at the table, keeping himself in the shadows as to not arouse the suspicion of those involved in the conversion, he was glad to hear that at least some of the members were not pigs like Booster Gold and Plastic Man.

"Well you know what Vigilante, I am gonna ask her out last I heard she wasn't seeing anyone and I would love to show her some of the true pleasures of mans world.... an I do mean all, so this party could last all... night...long!" As Booster Gold and Plastic Man laughed the other heroes began to leave in disgust on what they had just heard.

"I would be careful if I were you Boost, Diana is one of the best fighters I know, an she has one hell of a right hook so I hope she decks you one right on the jaw" chuckled Wildcat as he left the cafeteria.

As he left he walked by Diana, he simply said his hellos to one of the seven founding league members before making his way down to the training room to help with some of the league members skills regarding hand to hand to combat.

As Diana walked in to the cafeteria, she went to lie picking up a tray before looking around the room to see if there was anyone there she could sit with rather than eat alone. She grabbed her food and coffee. She had noticed Batman sitting in the corner being his usual anti-social self, she also noticed that Zatanna, Vixen and Kara were sitting close by and decided to sit with them, although she had noticed that Booster Gold and Plastic Man were looking at her a little too intently, for a brief moment she had wondered if Bruce had noticed.

She began to make her way over to the girls when she heard a voice call out her;

"Diana.... A word" commanded Bruce in his usual Batman voice

Diana quickly changed course walking over to Batmans table, placing her tray opposite the tables current occupier. "Yes Batman?" She asked

Batman simply made a motion with his hand signalling her to come closer, as she stepped closer she felt Batmans hand grasp her right foreman as she was pulled towards him, sitting on his lap as she felt his strong arms wrap around her waist

"Bruce... what are you doing?" Her voice was all but a slight whisper as she sat his her 'boyfriends' arms.

Batman removed his right glove and gauntlet as he brought his hand up to brush away one a lock of hair that had fallen out of place, feeling that he wanted to touch her skin with his bare hands rather then through any glove, his eyes darted from her clear blue eyes, to her tempting lips that seemed to command him to kiss her, and how he wanted to kiss her.

"I think we have been silent about our relationship long enough, don't you?" He asked as he leaned his head towards her neck breathing in her scent as she felt his hot breath on her neck

"Yes... I agree..." she responds her voice deep and seductive

Bruce lifted his head up, leaning in to kiss first her top lip, then her bottom before introducing their tongues to the mix as each massaged the other. Within in a few minutes they were gasping for breath as Diana looked through the white lenses of the cowl "So... we can tell people about us now?"

"Yes, whats on your mind princess" This time it wasn't the voice of the Bat but that of Bruce Wayne

"I gotta go!" She said as she reluctantly stood up and freed herself from his loving embrace

"Go? Go where?"

"I have to tell Shayera, she would kill me if she found out from anyone else"

Batman stood up, his fingers entwining with hers, "Then I will see you later" he finished off by kissing his princess on the cheek, which caused her blush a bright red before running out of the cafeteria to find Shayera.

As he watched her leave there was a bright smile on the face of Batman, he then put his glove back on then finished off his coffee after which he began to make his way out of the cafeteria

"Hey Batman! You didn't... I mean... did you hear anything that was said earlier?" enquired an obviously shocked and nervous Booster Gold

The signature Bat Glare was his only response before leaving

"Oh man, we are soo dead" Plastic Man stated before his entire body melted into a large puddle

**A/N: This is just something that came into my head, so please review an be honest, even if it is to tell me that the whole thing is poorly written and too many characters are out of character**


End file.
